


Endurance

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive">HASA</a>, which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile">HASA collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

“Stop brooding, Elrond”, Maglor shoved his foster son away from the window, “One would think that you had an oath to keep.”  
  
“He left us without a word and ran away with her to celebrate a human festival!”, Elrond scowled as he regained his position by the window, “He promises me on every begetting day that I am the most important person in his life!”  
  
“He is in love, Elrond”, Maglor ruffled the younger elf’s dark hair, “People tend to be slightly disoriented when in love”, Elrond scowled further, Maglor laughed saying, “Yes, son, I have seen five of my brothers as well many cousins fall in love. And they had all of Elros’s symptoms.”  
  
“Everybody leaves me at some point of time, Ada…now Elros has left”, Elrond said bitterly, “What is to say that you will not leave me?”  
  
Maglor’s face darkened, “I cannot promise not to leave you, Elrond, you know what doom is on me. I have to raise my sword for the oath until I die.”  
  
Elrond turned abruptly and left the room, anger and fear glittering in his deep eyes. Maglor sighed. He had to find a way to bring back that elusive laughter to Elrond’s face. How?  
  
  
Elrond watched warily when Maglor came into his room with a positively cheerful song. As his foster father was rarely given into revelry, he had every reason to be wary.  
  
“Elrond, I have arranged a surprise for you. See if that won’t temper your foul mood!” Maglor grinned at him satisfied.  
  
“What is it?” Elrond asked irritably.  
  
“Dress in your best robes and wait here. I will have someone sent for teaching you the arts of the bed”, Maglor sighed dreamily, “Enjoy it well, my son.”  
  
“WHAT?” Elrond shouted, but Maglor had already left with a blissful smile.  
  
Elrond scowled and slumped onto his bed. He had no plans to array himself for this, but maybe, he smiled to himself, an instructive lesson would not be much amiss. He had spent far too much time trying to catch glimpses of lovemaking in the stables and the woods. Now his father was voluntarily offering to send him a teacher. His scowl slipped away as he slipped into virile imagination. There was a young captain in Maglor’s troops who was particularly renowned in this field. Elros and Elrond had different tastes in desire. Though he was a total novice, Elrond knew full well that he was partial to his own gender.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Elrond said softly, butterflies flying panicked in his belly, “Come in please.”  
  
He gasped outright when he saw Maglor dragging in his elder brother into the room. Maedhros had a dazed look on his fair features and did not even put up a resistance when Maglor shoved him onto a chair saying, “You do this, Russandol, I trust nobody else with my son.”  
  
“Macalaurë”, Maedhros finally spoke, his voice slightly high-pitched than usual obstinately refusing to even look at Elrond, “If the boy wishes to learn then there are countless warriors and scribes who would die to teach him. I WILL not”, he made to get up, but Maglor shoved him down again saying firmly, “Russandol, You may rule me everywhere, but not in our family matters. You listen to me!”  
  
“ADA!” Elrond’s panicked shriek was in vain as Maglor left in a flurry of robes and shut the door behind him, they heard the sound of a key being turned in the lock.  
  
Maedhros leant back in the chair resignedly, his eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling.  
  
“Lord Maedhros!” Elrond got up from his bed trying to pat down his hair into a more dignified manner, “Why did Ada do that?”  
  
“He was merely proving that he is our father’s son”, Maedhros said dryly, “Never mind, pen-neth, he will come to his senses after a while. It is better to let him have his way until then.”  
  
They remained in silence for a few long moments before Maedhros resting his head against the chair and staring at the wooden ceiling asked, “So, do you want a teacher? You may ask any of those whom you patrol with, they are all good elves and will be honoured to teach you. If your tastes run to females, then there are many in our household. But”, Maedhros’s lips quirked in wry amusement, “that would be unlikely for one of Finwe’s blood. Most, nay, all of us tend to be attracted to our own gender.”  
  
“Thank you, My Lord”, Elrond said softly, watching the embers of the fire causing golden highlights in Maedhros’s rich, rare, auburn tresses.  
  
The elder elf’s face was relaxed and his eyes did not have their usual turmoil. Elrond felt a desire to run his fingers over the smooth, noble features. He had always had a deep wish to know Maedhros better. Elrond had often admired the beauty of the other elf.  
  
Unlike Maglor, Maedhros had always kept his distance from the twins. He had refused to even teach them sparring saying that he did not wish to give them more reasons to hate him. Now, Elrond realized, here was an opportunity to break the ice between them.  
  
“Lord Maedhros?” Elrond began hesitantly.  
  
Maedhros raised an eyebrow questioningly, not bothering to look at him.  
  
“Would you teach me?” Elrond asked quietly, Maglor was right.  
  
There was nobody in the settlement that he trusted more after his foster-father. And he did admire Maedhros, not only for his beauty, but for his courage, skills in diplomacy, leadership and above all Elrond loved the caring side that Maedhros revealed to those whom he loved deeply, like his brother.  
  
“Pen-neth”, Maedhros still did not look at him, Elrond observed petulantly, “I will personally ask a suitable young elf to help you understand these things. Your brother has anyway decided that he prefers female company to male company. That leaves us with only you. Which would you prefer?”  
  
“I prefer to obey my father”, Elrond smiled softly, noticing that Maedhros’s eyes had widened, “He chose you. I choose you.”  
  
Maedhros did not reply as he continued to ponder the wooden ceiling, though Elrond’s sharp eyes noted a slight tremble of the languid body.  
  
“Maybe you do not consider me worthy of you”, Elrond shamelessly adopted Maglor’s techniques of coaxing, “Of course, after Fingon the Valiant and so many other kings of elves and men, I must be poor fare.”  
  
Maedhros sat up straight and hissed incredulously, “Elrond! Do be discreet atleast when you speak of my matters!”  
  
“So tis true!” Elrond scowled, he reflected that he was doing a lot of scowling these days. And it got him his own way. He resolved to do more scowling.  
  
“Pen-neth, what is true?” Maedhros sighed, “I find you very handsome, you resemble my cousin Irisse, your great grandfather’s sister. And no, as your father will doubtlessly tell you if you ask him, I did not spend the Age sampling kings of elves and men. Trust me, with my wonderful family, it was the last thing on my mind.”  
  
“I am sorry”, Elrond said in a soft voice that would have made Maglor proud. He was using the same technique as his father to trap Maedhros into feeling worried.  
He continued innocently, “I have always felt safer with you, My Lord. You have always been there for me, Elros and Ada. And now I feel so confused with my body and its odd reactions. And”, he cast his eyes down dramatically, “there is no one I can ask. I…I don’t have many friends. I don’t want to do it with an elf who might hurt me. That is why I asked you. But I understand, My Lord, you are handsome and much sought after, I am merely a half-elven orphan you took pity on….” He trailed away and bit his lips in deep sorrow.  
  
Maedhros’s face had become longer and more concerned with each sentence and now he finally abandoned his seat and came to stand before Elrond saying firmly, “You are kin to royal blood, Elrond. We have never shown you pity. It was you and your twin who pitied our tormented lives and brought some light into them.”  
  
Elrond took full advantage of the fact that Maedhros was standing before him and threw his hands across the slender waist of the elder elf and dragged him close. Elrond buried his face in Maedhros’s robes and mumbled, “Teach me, My Lord, I beg you.”  
  
Maedhros involuntarily tried to move backwards, but Elrond’s grip on his waist tightened and he said quietly, “I am not good in this, Elrond. It would be better if we left this behind us.”  
  
Elrond felt desire rush to his loins as Maedhros inadvertently steadied himself by pressing against Elrond’s palms which encased his waist. Elrond decided to employ one of the techniques he had seen played out in the stables. He ran his cheek roughly down the fine silken front of Maedhros’s robes. The juncture between the thighs, Elrond observed, was increasing in prominence.  
  
“You are decided”, Maedhros said flatly.  
  
“Yes”, Elrond grinned victoriously.  
  
“Well”, Maedhros sighed, “We do this my way. Your techniques are more suited for blatant seduction.”  
  
Elrond looked up at the fair, aristocratic face above him and grinned madly again, not believing his luck. Maedhros bit his lips as if fighting a smile, the grey eyes were twinkling in mirth.  
  
“Release me”, he gently asked Elrond, who obeyed unwillingly, “Just a moment, pen-neth, I will not vanish”, Maedhros chided as he pulled away and went to the windows to close them. Then he strode across to the candles and blew them all out except one, encasing the room in near darkness.  
  
Elrond sat up straighter on the bed in anticipation. Maedhros’s face seemed hesitant in the dim light, but the elder elf came to stand before Elrond and gently pushed him down onto the bed. As Maedhros deftly undid the buttons on Elrond’s tunic with his left hand, Elrond leant upwards and clumsily pressed his lips to the other elf’s cheek. Maedhros smiled softly before continuing with his task. Elrond was encouraged enough by the reaction to raise his hands and thread them through the dark, coppery hair.  
  
“You are quite talented”, Maedhros laughed as he finally finished with the tunic and ran his fingers over the young, broad chest.  
  
Elrond gasped as warm fingers brushed over his nipples creating a novel, pleasurable sensation. His eyes drooped shut of their own accord. He did not even notice that Maedhros had smoothly pulled down his leggings leaving him naked. He shuddered in desire and delight as warm lips descended on his own mouth. He opened his lips eagerly allowing the invading tongue entry. Unlike the brutal suction-like kissing that Elrond had often witnessed elves exchanging while on patrols, Maedhros was gentle, soft and yet despairingly sensual. Elrond was breathing raggedly as they broke apart, watching Maedhros through half-closed eyes. The elder elf undid the ties of his robes and shrugged them off leaving him naked and silhouetted against the candle light. Elrond watched in fascination as Maedhros’s smooth, supple body pressed down on him, skin on skin. As a warm, moist something brushed his own aroused organ, Elrond moaned in desire.  
  
“Are you afraid?” Maedhros asked quietly, pressing soft kisses on Elrond’s exposed, slender neck.  
  
“No”, Elrond replied firmly, “You will not hurt me.”  
  
“A high trust you place in a kinslayer”, Maedhros murmured as he looked up into Elrond’s eyes hesitantly.  
  
Elrond pressed his lips on Maedhros’s and flicked his tongue over the lower lip as he had watched Maedhros do earlier. Maedhros relaxed and parted his lips drawing him in. When they broke apart, there was renewed confidence in Maedhros’s grey eyes and he continued trailing kisses all the way down to Elrond’s navel. As he playfully dipped in his tongue into the navel and twirled it about, Elrond gasped and clutched desperately at the sheets. The heat between his thighs was unbearable now.  
  
“Faster”, he intoned harshly as Maedhros’s breath ghosted over his hipbone followed by graceful fingers.  
  
“Patience, Elrond”, Maedhros caressed the inside of a muscled thigh making Elrond shudder, “You must not be hurt.”  
  
Elrond scowled at him and opened his mouth to speak, but an oiled long, slender finger entered him suddenly, making him arch and writhe against the sheets. Maedhros slowly stretched and relaxed him with excruciating patience. Elrond was nearly despairing that he would die of this denied desire when Maedhros finally made his move. Elrond arched off the bed crying out in surprise, pain and pleasure. Soon however pleasure enveloped his senses and he began meeting Maedhros thrust for thrust. His intense desire and excitement made him climax more quickly than he wished to and he slumped onto the bed exhaustedly screaming. Maedhros followed and fell limply atop him, panting raggedly. In that moment, Elrond saw the dark circles around the closed eyes, the fine sheen of sweat clinging on the noble brow and the erratic fall and rise of the warm chest. Maedhros looked more enchanting and vulnerable than usual, Elrond observed, and this made strange feelings flutter in his heart.  
  
Tired as he was, Elrond still did not push Maedhros away from atop him, he cherished the feel of the warm body and their intertwined legs. They remained silent for a long while, before Maedhros finally opened his eyes and murmured apologetically before rolling down from atop Elrond.  
  
He was obviously exhausted, but he managed to raise himself into a sitting position as he looked down at Elrond and asked, his brow frowning with anxiety, “Are you hurt? Aching?”  
  
“I feel peaceful and contented. I am tired and sleepy”, Elrond said frankly, “But it does not hurt….not too much.”  
  
Maedhros looked at him uncertainly, Elrond laughed shifted his head onto his arm saying, “You worry too much, My Lord.”  
  
Maedhros smiled with a shade of shyness as he gathered his robes to him. The moon had risen and lit his figure to its full splendour. Elrond watched appreciatively the slender, yet taut build before Maedhros hurriedly pulled his robes on and tied them up.  
  
He averted his eyes from Elrond as he got to his feet saying, “I will retire now. As I said earlier, you can always ask me if you wish to approach one of the warriors to instruct you. They will be better teachers.”  
  
“You were wonderful, My Lord. I consider myself lucky”, Elrond purred, Maedhros nodded abruptly and moved away.  
  
He left the room hastily and closed the door, which Maglor had seemingly unlocked sometime. Elrond lazily looked about the room. On the floor lay abandoned and forgotten a gold and silver wrought clasp that had adorned Maedhros’s hair so many times. Elrond decided to keep it unless the other elf asked for it. It would be a pleasing reminder of his initiation into the arts of pleasure.  
  
“How was it?” Maglor attempted to cover his curiosity and concern behind a mask of aloofness as he burst into the room.  
  
Elrond knew him too well however and laughed gaily as he replied sincerely, “Perfect, Ada! Just like him.”  
  
“So he has succeeded in bringing the smile back to your lips”, Maglor sat by the bed and ruffled Elrond’s hair fondly.  
  
“He brought more than a smile to my lips”, Elrond said mistily.  
  
“Yes”, Maglor laughed, “I had the entire household after me for the almost animal screams, grunts and moans from this room. Luckily they heard only you. Russandol was quiet.”  
  
“You were listening all the time!” Elrond asked scandalized.  
  
“Well”, Maglor smiled, “Someone had to make sure that Russandol did not escape from the room before serving our purposes.”  
  
“You are wily”, Elrond said laughing, “And he is too soft-hearted. Be that as it may, I am glad. Ada, you were right, he made sure that it was the perfect initiation. I will ever be grateful for that.”


	2. Discussion

Elrond asked pouting as he helped his foster-father pack his travelling knapsack, “Why cannot I come with you, Adar-nin?”  
  
“Elrond”, Maglor smiled indulgently at the scowling figure before him, “I don’t think it is wise to let you tag along when I go to visit my young nephew. He is a bit like my father. You will not like him at all.”  
  
“What if you don’t come back?” Elrond growled in frustration, “Elros has not come in months. I will be all alone!”  
  
“Of course I will come back in spring!” Maglor laughed his musical voice filled with mirth, “Otherwise I have a feeling that you might come there to fetch me away! And, ion-nin, my brother will be here to keep you excellent company. And moreover, I would have thought that you would wish me away as you began your sensual contests of my warriors!”  
  
“The warriors are all animals”, Elrond muttered, “And your brother, he is as reclusive as a hermit these days”, he shrugged sullenly, “Will he not ride out soon?”  
  
“He has promised to stay put in the castle and keep an eye on you until I return”, Maglor said softly, “Elrond, that is the only reason why I am leaving in peace. He will take care of you. And you will keep an eye on him.”  
  
“Half a dozen warriors have come to me discreetly enquiring if I needed lessons in love”, Elrond complained, “It is all his doing! He could have atleast warned me that he was going to send a battalion after me.”  
  
Maglor laughed saying, “Well, he can be like that at times, I remember the day I woke to find nearly fifty invitations for a ball because Russandol had discreetly let out the news that I was of age to take a lover. My father was furious with him”, his eyes took on a reminiscent look and Elrond shoved a pack of scrolls at him good-naturedly, “Anyway, you two try not to kill each other with your over-noble ideas, ion-nin. I will leave now. Let me find my moping brother and bid him goodbye.”  
  
The said moping brother was waiting in the courtyard, dressed in his customary muted brown silken robes.  
  
He hugged Maglor, who gave a pretty scowl before hugging him back saying, “You never grew up, Russandol. And don’t you dare muss my braids! I know how much you love me, you don’t need to spoil my braids to show that.”  
  
Maedhros said wryly, “Which of us is the elder?”  
  
“You, definitely”, Maglor reached up onto his toes to kiss his brother’s cheek lovingly, “But being the elder does not make you wiser, Russandol.”  
  
  
After his foster-father’s departure, Elrond spent the next few days alone in his rooms coming to the outer halls only for the meals. Maedhros was more reclusive and Elrond did not even catch a single glimpse of him. The servants assured Elrond that they were taking the food to Maedhros’s rooms at meal times.  
  
One night, after Elrond had completed the rounds of the castle as was his custom when Maglor was absent, he retired to the baths. A pleasant hour spent in the bath would make him drowsy.  
  
He entered the baths and heard the sound of running water. Someone was already there. Elrond smiled, some company would be pleasant after his lonely brooding since his foster-father’s departure.  
  
He opened his mouth in slack-jawed astonishment when he saw that the occupant of the baths was Maedhros. The red-haired elf was leaning against the side of the pool, his eyes closed in exhaustion. The water played on the pale, slender chest gleaming in the candle light. As Elrond approached, Maedhros opened his eyes in mild alarm.  
  
“I did not know you would be here”, Elrond apologized as he took in the evident aura of tiredness about Maedhros, there were deep black circles surrounding those grey eyes which were again filled with turmoil and suppressed regrets of the past, “My Lord, you look very exhausted.”  
  
“No, I am fine”, Maedhros said with a small upward quirk of his lips.  
  
They remained silent for a moment, staring at each other, before Elrond asked quietly, “Would you mind if I joined you in the bath, My Lord?”  
  
Maedhros’s eyes held hesitation but his voice was as ever, low and polite, as he replied, “Not at all, Elrond.”  
  
“I have not seen you in a long while”, Elrond said as he undressed swiftly, unable to keep his eyes off the sparkles in Maedhros’s damp, auburn hair.  
  
Maedhros smiled before drawing his legs closer towards himself as he made space for Elrond across him. Elrond’s eyes roved over the aristocratic face, the taut body, the muscles hidden under the smooth skin, the graceful legs and the usually well-hidden maimed stump on the right arm. He surreptiously tried to catch a sneaking glimpse of Maedhros’s lower body. Too often had he tried to summon back the memories of that night, but all that he remembered was the feeling of Maedhros’s body on his own, the sensual kisses and caresses. That night had even removed whatever attraction he had to a couple of handsome warriors. They just did not compare to Nelyafinwe Feanorian.  
  
Maedhros cleared his throat loudly. Elrond blushed, he was already becoming aroused and his skin felt hot. Crimson with embarrassment, he tried to think clearly.  
  
“So, why did you refuse all those warriors?” Maedhros asked curiously as he dunked himself under the water to wet his hair, “I thought that you were eager to explore.”  
  
“I am”, Elrond said bravely, “But not with them.”  
  
“Maybe a maid then”, Maedhros offered as he leant back again, watching Elrond’s fine-haired body with fascination. He had not observed the results of the human lineage that night as he had been keen to get it over with.  
  
“I doubt that maids could invoke in me what you roused that night, My Lord”, Elrond held his companion’s gaze steadily (Again Maglor’s technique).  
  
Maedhros thought that he had come the closest to blushing in many centuries, however he controlled his expression and said warmly, “I am happy that you found me satisfactory.”  
  
Something in the elder elf’s tone made Elrond frown and he asked, “Forgive me for asking , My Lord, Was that night after a long time?”  
  
Elrond knew well that both Maedhros and Maglor were never participants in the usual warrior’s orgies. They preferred to keep to themselves and there were never any rumours about their bed partners. Of course, there were very colourful stories about their past, of Fingon the Valiant, of rulers of men and even Moriquendi. But Elrond suspected that those were not true at all. Maglor had an occasional discreet tryst with the Teleri lord, Cirdan. And Maedhros seemed to have foregone that activity in general. People said that he mourned a lost lover.  
  
Maedhros shrugged saying, “I had relationships with women before our journey to Middle Earth, Elrond. You were my first in that way. My brother knew that, I wonder what he was playing at.”  
  
“Wow!” Elrond gasped, “You were incredible, I wouldn’t have known so instinctively what and how to do.”  
  
“Well”, Maedhros made a move to rise from the tub, “I am glad you found it fine. But I assure you, once you have been with a truly experienced person, you would find that night boring.”  
  
Elrond watched the long lean figure dripping water on the cold flagstones as Maedhros wrapped a towel around his hair. Even the cold water could not mute Elrond’s heated reaction to the sight of the perfect rear view of the elder elf he enjoyed then.  
  
“How did you find that night, My Lord?” Elrond asked in his softest voice, “Do you regret it?”  
  
Maedhros stopped drying his body and turned around to face Elrond, holding the towel loosely against his lower body, “No, Elrond, no regrets”, he offered a wan smile, “atleast none other than a wish that I had relaxed more to enjoy the night. I was too worried I might end up hurting you.”  
  
“Would you accept another chance if you are given it?” Elrond rose from the bath, Maedhros’s eyes widened at his aroused form.  
  
“Would you, My Lord?” Elrond asked quietly as he met Maedhros, bare chest to bare chest.  
  
“You are young, son of Earendil, but recklessness does not become you”, Maedhros replied quietly.  
  
“I am Maglor Feanorian’s son, I share your grandfather’s blood, we are kin”, Elrond placed an arm on the chest before him, “My father has taught me to choose the best.”  
  
“So I am a chosen ware you intend to possess”, Maedhros’s eyes narrowed by a slight margin.  
  
“Now, you are the chosen one with whom I want to explore my awakening senses”, Elrond looked up into the grey eyes with fear of rejection and an upbraiding.  
  
He was shocked when a hand lifted his chin further up and Maedhros remarked, “Has my brother cast a spell on us both?”  
  
“I am past caring”, Elrond pressed the entire length of his young body against Maedhros, “Do I have an answer, My Lord?”  
  
“Not here”, Maedhros laughed as he pulled away to throw his robes on carelessly, “Beds are warmer.”  
  
They walked together through the corridors of the castle, Elrond quivering with passion. He could not resist a smug grin breaking out on his face whenever his eyes met those of Maedhros.  
  
“You are going to break many a heart, Elrond”, Maedhros said wryly as Elrond impulsively took his hand and kissed it passionately.  
  
“No, My Lord, not more than you break daily with your beauty”, Elrond murmured as he continued to stroke Maedhros’s hand. They had come to the door of Maedhros’s chambers.  
  
“Given the nature of our activities planned for tonight”, Maedhros smiled as he opened the door and let Elrond in, “it will be more pleasant if you call me by my name.”  
  
Elrond looked about the chambers as Maedhros led him in further, the rooms were richly, yet, elegantly furnished in the traditional fashion of the house of Finwe. The lighting was dim and cast soft shadows on the weapons and the smooth works of craft that were tastefully displayed.  
  
“What may I call you?” Elrond asked as they entered the bed chamber. The bed was not as massive as Maglor’s, but still had been crafted from fine wood. It was undisturbed as if Maedhros had not used it in days. Elrond frowned.  
  
“I apologize”, Maedhros murmured as he lit the candles, “I don’t generally spend the nights here. I prefer to be in my study.”  
  
Elrond suddenly pieced together something that Maglor had once said. Elrond had then been burning with fever, and begged Maglor to watch over him that night. Maglor had then remarked that if he stayed, his brother would shake the foundations with his screams.  
  
“You stay with Ada at nights”, Elrond said quietly, “That is why your chambers are connected from inside.”  
  
Maedhros turned to watch him quizzically before nodding stiffly. The warmth had disappeared from his eyes and they were once again filled with turmoil.  
  
“Why?” Elrond walked to him and caressed a high cheekbone making Maedhros close his eyes.  
  
“I find myself much tormented by dreams at night if I am alone. If I have my brother’s presence, it is more bearable”, Maedhros replied quietly.  
  
“So you have not slept since he left”, Elrond asked softly, feeling the exhaustion emanating from the figure before him.  
  
Maedhros said in a lighter voice, “We came for purposes other than a discussion, Elrond.”  
  
Elrond shook his head and tugged Maedhros with him onto the bed murmuring, “We shall see to those purposes once you are rested, My Lord”, he pressed back Maedhros into the bed, and sat beside him, “Sleep, I will watch over you.”  
  
Maedhros’s eyes held no resistance though he said protesting, “That is not why we came here. I will not waste your time.”  
  
“You will not”, Elrond lifted Maedhros’s hand and pressed a kiss, “I am sure that you will look beautiful in your sleep, My Lord. I will enjoy watching over you.”  
  
Maedhros remarked drowsily, “You have strange ideas; if my family had heard anyone calling me beautiful in my sleep, they would have sworn another oath.”  
  
Elrond watched him sleep peacefully for a few hours. When it was almost midnight, Maedhros began fidgeting and tossing in the bed, sweat broke out on his brow and his skin seemed colder. Elrond soothed his brow and sung soothingly. With a scream that made Elrond cringe, Maedhros sat up in the bed, his chest panting heavily.  
  
He closed his eyes to calm himself and asked Elrond, “I am sorry, Did I scare you with the screaming?”  
  
“No”, Elrond lied easily, “Shall I get you some water to drink?”  
  
“Please”, Maedhros agreed, “On second thoughts, I think I will go myself. I will not be able to find rest again this night.”  
  
“You stay in bed”, Elrond said firmly, “What does Ada do to keep the dreams away?”  
  
“He sings”, Maedhros shrugged, pulling his robes tighter.  
  
“I am afraid that my singing would not be of much help”, Elrond held a glass of water to Maedhros’s lips, “But when I have the nightmares, I find them much easier when Ada holds me.. Maybe you would find rest if I were to hold you.”  
  
Maedhros swallowed the water and looked at the stubborn young elf before him. The lad had none of his parents’ qualities unlike Elros. He seemed to be an exact version of Maglor, the tenacity, the persuasion and the daring. Maedhros knew that he would not win an argument with Elrond, no more than he could win an argument with Maglor.  
  
He nodded saying, “If it would not bother you, I would like to try that.”  
  
With alarming alacrity, Elrond crept into the bed and wrapped his arms around an astounded Maedhros murmuring, “Good, now go back to sleep, My Lord.”  
  
Maedhros smiled helplessly as he let Elrond entwine their legs. He was sure that this disciple of his brother would break many hearts.  
  
Elrond woke the next day to find a curious pair of warm eyes staring at him.  
  
“Good morning”, Maedhros leant back on his arm, “Do you usually sleep with your eyes closed?”  
  
“Only occasionally”, Elrond said brightly as he leant towards Maedhros and let his eyes rove over the tranquilly resting figure, “When I am in deep sleep, occupied with pleasant dreams.”  
  
“I suppose I should not ask the nature of these dreams”, Maedhros said smiling at Elrond’s heated gaze as his fingers began to explore the fine strands of hair on Elrond’s chest.  
  
“I find myself tempted to make them reality, My Lord”, Elrond breathed as he tentatively caressed Maedhros’s maimed arm. He looked into the other elf’s eyes. They held fear and doubts as Elrond leant to press his lips to the spot where the stump ended.  
  
“You know”, Maedhros whispered as he withdrew his arm, “You don’t have to do that. I am ready for this even if you would rather wish me to cover the arm. People are usually bothered by it, and I am not new to that.”  
  
“Maybe”, Elrond rested his cheek against the maimed stump, “But I see nothing to be bothered by. Please do not hide it when you are with me, My Lord.”  
  
“Again you sound like my brother”, Maedhros smiled sadly as he fingered a curly strand of hair on the chest and tugged experimentally causing Elrond to bat his hand away..  
  
“People are bothered by my human traits, the hair, the complexion and the broader figure”, Elrond said steadily, “Yet I don’t hide. Ada told me never to stop being what I am.”  
  
“He is right”, Maedhros pressed his lips to Elrond’s and began a slow, torturous assault that left Elrond gasping when they broke apart.  
  
“You drive me mad with those kisses”, Elrond growled as he rolled atop Maedhros, “I find myself tempted to bite these talented lips.”  
  
“Well”, Maedhros laughed as he encased Elrond with his hand, “Let us see if you can make good your pleasant dreams of the last night. Do what you will.”  
  
“I will drive you mad with desire, My Lord”, Elrond promised as he began to nuzzle on the pale throat, “Ada said that I was the noisier of us that night, let me see if I can change that.”  
  
“I look forward to it”, Maedhros threw his head back with a loud gasp as Elrond brought his lips to descend on an ear.  
  
  
“Is it his nightmares?” one of the guards asked his companion as Maedhros screamed yet again.  
  
The household waited anxiously outside the barred doors. It had been two days and yet Lord Maedhros had not emerged from his chambers. Young Lord Elrond was missing. They had finally decided to break down the huge doors. The warriors smashed the door with a large log bound in chains. The door creaked dully. As they brought the log to swing again, the cook signalled them to halt, her eyebrows creased in concern.  
  
“Don’t break the door! A moment”, Maedhros called, they sighed in relief. The doors opened and an exhausted looking Maedhros, dressed hastily in a set of formal robes emerged. His hair was unbound and he had a pink tinge on his normally pale cheeks.  
  
“My Lord”, a warrior bowed, “We were worried.”  
  
“Yes, yes”, Maedhros said apologetically as he shoved a few tendrils of unruly hair away from his face, “I am afraid I lost track of time.” The household was staring at him wonderingly. He knew that he looked rather debauched, but he still held onto his dignity.  
  
“Lord Elrond has been missing for two days, My Lord. Shall we send a rider to the village where his brother is staying?” the cook asked concernedly taking in her lord’s weary figure. There was a strange scent emanating from him.  
  
“No”, Maedhros bit his lower lip in an effort to focus himself, “I think he will return when he is ready. Don’t worry.”  
  
“He spoke to you before he left?” a warrior asked.  
  
“Yes”, Maedhros said reassuringly, “We had a discussion. Don’t worry, he is fine.”  
  
After the warriors left, the cook approached Maedhros saying, “If I may say so, you seem happy, happier than I have seen you in centuries.”  
  
“Yes, my lady”, Maedhros smiled softly at the woman who had once been his mother’s friend, “I am well.”  
  
“May I offer you some advice?” there was a teasing tone in her voice.  
  
Maedhros inclined his head warily.  
  
“Lord Elros was always said to be very sensitive to cold water according to the maids who have enjoyed his company. It will hold true for his twin also”, the cook said with a straight face, “You don’t have many other choices to restrain his warm blood. This might stun him enough for you to gain the upper hand.”  
  
Maedhros glared at her before entering his chambers again and closing the door. Now he would draw a pail of cold water and try to turn the tables on Elrond. He hummed softly as he began the preparations. He smiled, the name Elrond had called out in his passion was ‘Nelyo’. Wondering idly where the lad had picked up it from, Maedhros retired to his bed again to join his companion.  
  
“I think I deserve some payback now”, Maedhros let his cold fingers trail down Elrond’s spine making him shudder, “You know, my entire household were about to break in and find us in bed.”  
  
“Oh!” Elrond yawned as he shifted onto his back and let Maedhros explore with his cold fingers, “Well, they didn’t see us.”  
  
“They saw me dishevelled, stinking of certain materials, mottled by the mark of your teeth and the grip of your hands and looking ravished”, Maedhros complained, as Elrond arched suggestively.  
  
“Bad, never mind”, Elrond had given up on subtlety where Maedhros was concerned, “Then, my lord, you will just have to repay me; ravish me senseless. Are you tired?” he looked over Maedhros scrutinising, “I mean, you will not have my stamina; you are old!”  
  
“Call me old and you might not ride in the foreseeable future!” Maedhros rolled his eyes as Elrond smirked, “You know, my brother is a bad influence. He has taught you to bait me so well. But thank you for the invitation.”  
  
“Another round!” Elrond laughed as he pulled Maedhros eagerly atop him.  
  
“Insatiable”, Maedhros glared before starting with his talented fingers again, the turmoil in his eyes replaced by only a soft warmth.  
  
“I think I want this to be more than a one-night stand”, Elrond breathed hours later when he had finished being ravished.  
  
“We have been here for three nights”, Maedhros laughed as he let Elrond cuddle on his maimed arm, “It was more than a one night stand.”  
  
“It means more to me”, Elrond said in a small tone.  
  
“To me also”, Maedhros replied after a long moment, “You are the first and probably the last lover I shall have on these shores. I will always hold these wild nights in memory.”  
  
“Why hold memories when you can hold me?” Elrond said fiercely, “I hope you are not discarding me like the High Prince of the Noldor throwing away a half-breed courtesan! I knew this was going to happen; you are so handsome and people are always wanting to be with you. I am nobody.”  
  
“As silly as my brother, What have I got myself into?” Maedhros laughed as he pulled a scowling Elrond closer and began to sing an old elfling’s lullaby that had put many a brother and cousin to sleep in Aman.


	3. Realization

“So you are telling me that you have been sleeping with my brother for six months”, Maglor pressed a hand to his head as he heard Elrond’s confession.  
  
“Yes”, Elrond conceded, “Six months and a few days.”  
  
“And pray, ion-nin, is there anyone in the town who have not heard of this wonderful tale? He is your great-grandfather Turgon’s eldest cousin or have you forgotten that? What will people say of him?” Maglor demanded.  
  
“They will say that I have bewitched him”, Maedhros entered the room and hugged his incredulous brother, “I see he beat me to welcoming you back home, Kano.”  
  
“Wait”, Maglor slumped down onto the nearest chair and observed the madly grinning pair before him, “I leave you both for six months and you do nothing but stay in bed and explore each other! By Eru, whatever has possessed you both? Our family name is going to be besmirched. Elrond is young!”  
  
“You know what, Ada”, Elrond knelt down to face Maglor, “There is not much left to be spoiled in our family name. I think you should invite your mariner and be done with it. Let us learn to enjoy what we have. Damn the family name!”  
  
Maglor smiled wryly as he ruffled his foster-son’s hair saying, “Frankly, I did not expect a better view from you, my son. However I had hoped that my brother had more wisdom than to let you parade him before one and all.”  
  
“Leave it, Kano”, Maedhros smiled, “Only those in our castle household know. I have sworn them to discretion.”  
  
“Yes, making people swear oaths is something we are good at”, Maglor rolled his eyes as he accepted the goblet of wine his brother handed him. He ran a scrutinising eye over Maedhros and said quietly, “You look much better than you did six months ago. I advise Elrond to keep doing whatever he was doing!”  
  
Elrond grinned, “Do you really want to know what I have been doing, Ada-nin?”  
  
Maedhros blushed, but said steadily, “Kano, Elrond, I will not have that kind of talk in the house!”  
  
  
Elrond hummed a popular drinking song as he did the accounts of the week. Maglor sat across the desk, his fine brow frowning as he wrote a letter to his lover.  
  
“Need help, Ada?” Elrond offered solicitously.  
  
Maglor raised a fine eyebrow as he replied, “I suggest that you get back to the accounts. Really, the castle is a mess. The accounts have not been done, the pay has not been entered, the breeding details of the mares have not been documented! I am shocked that you could have stayed hidden in the bed for six months.”  
  
“You are jealous”, Elrond leant across the desk to press a sloppy raspberry kiss to Maglor’s cheek.  
  
Maglor glared, but his eyes were warm as he said, “Of you? Maybe. Russandol is handsome enough to attract anyone he wishes.”  
  
“True”, Elrond laughed, “But as long as he doesn’t know that it does not matter to me at all.”  
  
“Why did I teach you to talk?” Maglor sighed as he returned to his letter.  
  
  
  
“Lord Kanafinwe!” an aide rushed into the dimly lit hall, “There has been an orc attack on a party of elves of the Sindar. Our Lord Nelyafinwe rushed to save them and has been wounded.”  
  
“What?” Elrond whispered as dread struck him hard, “He has taken only five warriors with him as escort. Why would he do that?”  
  
“Because he is Russandol”, Maglor said angrily, “He cannot help rushing headlong into trouble! All right, Elrond, saddle the horses. I will get the next patrol. We leave now.”  
  
  
  
Three hours later, Elrond was at Maedhros’s side dressing the horrible gash on his shoulder.  
  
Maglor was shouting, “Have you any idea of how worried both of us were, Russandol? A scout tells you that orcs attack and you have to go there haring! With six warriors? What folly has taken you?”  
  
“Kano”, Maedhros said softly, “I wanted to help them.”  
  
“Really!” Maglor snorted as he rounded on Maedhros again, “With six warriors, you were hoping to prove that you sympathised with them? I suppose dying alongside them would have been very honourable.”  
  
“Yes”, Maedhros said softly, “But I will not die for anything other than our oath, Kano, you know that. I will not leave you alone to face the doom.”  
  
Elrond’s hand trembled as he stitched the wound. Maglor seemed to notice and said in a less angry tone, “Elrond, see that he eats something. I have to take a look at our warriors now.” He pressed a kiss to his brother’s cheek and left in a flurry of robes.  
  
“I am sorry that I scared you”, Maedhros offered softly as their eyes met. Elrond nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he gently caressed the mahogany red hair.  
  
After a long moment of silence, Elrond said quietly, “My Lord, I have never been this scared in life. Not when my mother jumped into the sea and tried to pull us with her. Not when your brothers killed our guards. Not when you killed our warriors before my eyes. Not when my twin went missing for days without telling us all. I was nearly dead with far when I heard that you had been wounded.”  
  
“I had to help them, Elrond”, Maedhros’s eyes begged for understanding, “I cannot let anyone fall prey to Morgoth. I cannot let anyone endure what I did. I could never bear that.”  
  
“I understand”, Elrond sighed, “But you cannot go alone and make war on an orc-host. You will have your revenge on Morgoth. Please do not risk yourself like this. How will Ada and I bear it if you were to be captured again? How could we live knowing that you are being tortured in Angband?”  
  
“I am sorry”, Maedhros wiped a tear from Elrond’s cheek.  
  
“Don’t be, ever!” Elrond said furiously, “Just promise me that you will die rather than letting yourself be captured again. You will not be able to bear it, nor can we.”  
  
“I promise”, Maedhros said solemnly.  
  
“Good”, Elrond pressed a hot kiss to Maedhros’s brow as he helped him to sit up, “Shall I feed you the broth, my lord?”  
  
“I do think that I can manage on my own”, Maedhros raised an eyebrow amusedly.  
  
“Broths are boring and not so tasty”, Elrond said straight-faced, “I believe it might help you eat it with more pleasure if I were to feed you.”  
  
“Let me not discard a wise young healer’s advice”, Maedhros brought their lips for a sensual kiss.  
  
  
  
Elrond asked Maglor, “Why do I fear so much for him? I am afraid. I think of him more than I think of myself or Elros or you, Ada.”  
  
“You are falling in love with him, Elrond”, Maglor said quietly, his face grave, “I am not sure if I should allow this to happen. I see it in your words and in your looks as each day passes. I am worried.”  
  
“Why?” Elrond asked softly, “He is the worthiest person I could possibly fall in love with.”  
  
“He is a kinslayer, as am I”, Maglor said bitterly, “As much as I want him to be loved, I am not sure that you should. It will bring you, nothing but despair. You know the doom upon us.”  
  
“And I love you despite that”, Elrond said steadily, “You are my father whatever you do. You shall always have my love.”  
  
  
  
Elrond crept into Maedhros’s room quietly. The elder elf was reading a scroll in bed, his face shadowed by sorrow.  
  
“What is it that makes you so gloomy?” Elrond asked as he launched himself on Maedhros’s body taking care to avoid the still healing wound on the shoulder.  
  
“A letter from Ereinion, he says that the host of the west might come to destroy Morgoth soon”, Maedhros sighed as he pulled Elrond up for a lingering kiss.  
  
“Put it away”, Elrond implored, “We should use the time we have for different purposes, My Lord.”  
  
“Call me by my name”, Maedhros said lazily as he put the letter away, “How many times do I have to tell you that?”  
  
“I prefer to think of you as my lord”, Elrond ground their hips together blatantly, “If I ask you a question, will you answer me?”  
  
“I hope that you do not ask the question you asked me the last time I returned from a journey”, Maedhros winced, “That was quite humiliating.”  
  
“I was merely curious”, Elrond laughed, “Anyway what was so humiliating about it? I just asked if you had touched yourself while you were away from me.”  
  
“Yes, well”, Maedhros closed his eyes as he tried to prevent the blush rising on his face, “It is a question that only people like you and my brother would find amusing. Now ask your question and be done with it!”  
  
“Well”, Elrond drawled as he traced the firm jaw lazily causing Maedhros’s eyelids to flutter, “If you hadn’t been held thrall to the oath, and if we had met, and if we had done this, would you have agreed to bond with me, you know as a couple?”  
  
“If I had not sworn that oath, my great-grandchildren would be probably your playmates”, Maedhros said softly.  
  
“That is no answer to my question”, Elrond met his companion’s grey eyes steadily, “I love you, My Lord. I am not afraid to admit that. I know that we cannot do anything to seal our love. You will not permit it even if I beg you to. Nor will Ada. I understand that. But I had to tell you. I cannot bear that you might die never knowing what you mean to me.”  
  
“I have fallen in love with you”, Maedhros closed his eyes, “You do not realize how much. Elrond, if things were different, I would have agreed to bind with you.”  
  
“Good”, Elrond said softly as a single tear trailed down Maedhros’s cheekbone, Elrond licked it hungrily delighting in the salty, yet unique taste.  
  
“Now that we have established things, My Lord”, Elrond purred seductively, “Shall I make alive a few of my latest fantasies?”  
  
“With full consent”, Maedhros breathed huskily, “But don’t bite where your father may notice. I have a reputation to keep.”  
  
  
  
“I wish things had been different”, Maedhros said quietly as they lay entwined warmed by the afterglow of their activities.  
  
“We can’t change them”, Elrond said lazily, “Let’s make do with what we have.”  
  
“I wish that you will leave me and love someone else”, Maedhros said with a sigh, “This is not going to end well.”  
  
“Certainly, It will not, if your beloved father’s oath holds”, Elrond observed, “But I don’t care. Whatever happens, I will love you. And I will love my father. I am glad that we have finally realized that we love each other.”  
  
“What use is that realization when we cannot do anything about it?” Maedhros enquired bitterly.  
  
“It means, my pessimistic Lord, that we have a great excuse for staying in bed well past noon”, Elrond rested his head against Maed


	4. Separation

“You cannot stay with us”, Maglor’s voice was cold for the first time Elrond had heard it, “The oath calls us again.”  
  
“Why not? Am I not your son in all but blood?” Elrond shouted back, they faced each other in the small tent, their chests heaving with anger and desperation.  
  
For a moment fire flashed in Maglor’s eyes as he said angrily, “If you are my son, then show some obedience! Elros has accepted to ride with Cirdan for Lindon. You will join him even if I have to bind you to a horse!”  
  
“You are throwing me out now that the end of your oath is in sight?” Elrond asked bitterly, “You no longer need a foster-son.”  
  
“No”, Maglor agreed, “I no longer need a foster-son. And you no longer need a foster-father!”  
  
“So it was all an act”, Elrond spat viciously.  
  
“Yes”, Maglor said coolly, “I was doing a fine job, wasn’t I?”  
  
“I hate you!” Elrond shouted, not caring about the depth of turbulent emotions in his foster-father’s eyes, “Curse you! Damn you to the everlasting voids!”  
  
“I am already on my way there”, Maglor spat back.  
  
“Elrond, Kano”, Maedhros entered the tent, his tunic blood-spattered and torn, “Do stop this. Cirdan is here. Kano, see to him.”  
  
“You were also doing a fine act, my lord!” Elrond said angrily turning on the weary Maedhros as Maglor stormed out of the tent.  
  
“Don’t rip whatever remains in me now”, Maedhros said exhaustedly, “I will not bother. You go with Cirdan, that is final. Even if you say that Macalaurë is not your foster-father anymore, he will support my decision.”  
  
“So the eldest Feanorian once again calls his brothers to the Oath!” Elrond said bitterly, “You will never give up, will you?”  
  
“No”, Maedhros said simply, “This has been discussed a lot, melme. Should we go over it again?”  
  
“I hate you”, Elrond said helplessly as he burst into bitter sobs, “Why now? We have each other, is it not enough? Ada is happy with Cirdan too. Why throw away everything we have?”  
  
“I will make sure to ask that of my brilliant father if ever I meet him in Mandos”, Maedhros said wryly as he made to touch Elrond’s wrist in a gesture of comfort.  
  
“You are not going to die”, Elrond said quietly.  
  
“No”, Maedhros agreed withdrawing his hand, “I will kill more elves and be happy. Elrond, I seem to have some sense of honour left. I will gain the jewels or die trying this time. Why else do you think I am sending you to Ereinion? I want you safe.”  
  
“And bereaved and fading?” Elrond enquired.  
  
Maedhros winced, but stood his ground saying, “You are strong, Elrond, though you don’t realize it now. You have Macalaurë’s strength, compassion and wisdom. You will live.”  
  
“I love you”, Elrond threw himself on Maedhros like a drowning soul, tears flowing down his face, “I love you so much that it kills me.”  
  
“So do I”, Maedhros kissed his brow softly, and pressed a packet into his hands, “Take this stone for me. My father wrought it in the forge of my mother’s house and gave it to her as a proof of his love for her. My mother gave it to me after they were parted. Now I give it to you. Keep it as a reminder of our times together. Remember me, remember my brother. We tried to do our best by you, Elrond, even if, in the end, we fail you.”  
  
“I love you both”, Elrond dried his tears as he opened the package and took out the bright red stone.  
  
“Beautiful”, he murmured softly, “As all of Feanor’s creations”, he looked upon his lover’s face tenderly, “But I shall always love the works of his loins more than those of his hands. Especially his first-born.”  
  
“I have nothing to give you”, Elrond said as Maedhros bent to bury his face in the dark tresses of his companion, “Nothing other my heart and my love.”  
  
“And that is what I have never deserved”, Maedhros whispered as Elrond’s fingers smoothed his slender back, “Nothing I can give will ever compare to it. Not even my heart and love though it is always yours.”  
  
“In love, there are no comparisons, My Lord”, Elrond breathed, as he pressed a tender kiss to the nape of Maedhros’s neck.  
  
“Will you take me one last time before we are parted?” the elder elf asked softly as he pulled back from the embrace.  
  
“If you promise me to return the favour when we meet again”, Elrond implored, “I shall, My Lord.”  
  
He pushed down Maedhros onto the hard, threadbare rug that floored the tent. Maedhros did not even put up a token resistance as was their usual norm before making love. He lay limp, his eyes distant, his body pliant under Elrond.  
  
As Elrond began to prepare his passage, Maedhros spoke quietly, “No, Elrond. Not today. I want to remember this till the end. Till whatever end.” He turned to meet Elrond’s defiant eyes and whispered, “You call me your Lord. Obey me in this.”  
  
“I cannot”, Elrond said stubbornly, his lips quivering as he sought to control his tears, “I cannot hurt you.”  
  
“Do not make me beg”, Maedhros said gently, “Not now.”  
  
“As you wish, My Lord”, Elrond obeyed Maedhros’s will.  
  
He felt himself abandon reason and sanity as they rode higher on pain and pleasure to their climax. They collapsed on the floor, panting and wincing.  
  
  
“Russandol”, Maglor’s voice sounded apprehensive, “It is time. They wait.”  
  
They helped each other stand. As they fumbled into their robes rearranging their hair to conceal the bruises and the marks of their passion, Elrond looked into Maedhros’s eyes.  
  
“Thank you”, Maedhros whispered, “I have no regrets now. I am as happy as I can be.”  
  
“I suppose you are used to this thing by now”, Elrond muttered as he smoothed Maedhros’s ruffled mane into a semblance of dignity, “Putting on this brave face before you leave on another mad round of kinslayings.”  
  
“Certainly”, Maedhros put on a weak smile for their mutual benefit, “Glad that you finally appreciate my madness.”  
  
“RUSSANDOL!” Maglor’s voice commanded.  
  
“This is it, then”, Maedhros shrugged.  
  
Elrond smiled wanly, “So it seems, My Lord.”  
  
A strange calm pervaded him. He knew what he had to do. He shoved the packet into the folds of his robes and kissed Maedhros passionately with all his being. The elder elf responded and for a few brief moments the world was beautiful again, their tongues giving in and yielding beneath each other. Elrond knew that he would never love anyone with half the passion as he loved Maedhros. Right now, ensconced in their embrace, he did not care at all.  
  
Then Maedhros pulled away saying, “You must leave. Cirdan risks a lot in fetching you now. If the Sindar know, there will be no end of trouble.”  
  
Elrond embraced him once before walking out of the tent. Maglor stood there with a firm scowl on his face. Elrond almost laughed at the similarities of their tempers.  
  
He hugged his beloved foster-father saying, “I am sensible again. Forgive me, Ada, I lost it for a couple of long moments. ”  
  
“Just a couple of long moments?” Maglor raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Rather long moments”, Elrond conceded and Maglor hugged him back saying quietly, “Take care of yourself, ion-nin. Russandol and I cannot watch out for you now.”  
  
“Cirdan will”, Elrond said reassuringly, “You don’t have to worry about me, Ada. If anything, I have to worry about you.”  
  
“We will be all right, Elrond”, Maglor laughed dryly, “My brother and I are rather experienced in kinslaying by now.”  
  
  
  
Elrond turned back once as he watched Maedhros and Maglor stand side-by-side to bid him and Elros goodbye. The dim firelight cast their pale, noble features in a red hue.  
  
Maglor seemed taller and slimmer, his dark hair braided back into an austere plait highlighting his sharp features. Maedhros, Elrond’s heart clinched as he met the tormented gaze of his lover, Maedhros’s face was shadowed by pain and despair. One way or the other, Elrond knew that Maedhros would enter Mandos this night. That did not make him scared. He wanted redemption for his beloved foster-father and lover. And death was the only redemption.  
  
Maedhros pressed his left hand to his heart as he met Elrond’s eyes. Elrond repeated the gesture with his own hand, a single tear flowing down his face for all that he felt would be destroyed, including their souls.  
  
  
  
Elrond heard of the disastrous attack on the camp of the army of the Valar. He heard of the fall of his lover into a chasm. He heard of the anguish of his foster-father, who had run away in despair to the regions unknown. He heard of his twin choosing mortality.  
  
  
  
Elrond did not cry, not even once. With equanimity, he accepted a position in Gil-Galad’s court after choosing the life of the Eldar. He became renowned for his wisdom, bravery and compassion. It was just as Maedhros had predicted. His hand was sought by elves of both genders, though he declined them politely always. It was rumoured that he grieved for a lover who had fallen in the War of the Wrath. His hair was always adorned by a plain gold and silver wrought clasp. And there was a flaming red jewel set in his sword. Memories of a love and a life that was forever lost to him.


	5. Desolation

He watched the revellers with a faint scowl on his fair features. His austere and forbidding expression had made even the bravest of elves avoid him.  
  
“Elrond”, Gil-Galad approached him, “Care for a dance?”  
  
“Certainly, my Lord”, Elrond smiled politely as he accepted Gil-Galad’s hand and followed him to the dance floor.  
  
The high-king never failed to impress Elrond with his suicidal bravery. He supposed that Gil-Galad was trying to imitate Fingon the Valiant, into whose shoes he had stepped. Nobody at court would have dared to ask Elrond for a dance more than facing a balrog. Many of them had learnt the hard way that he did not care for any sort of revelry at all. But Gil-Galad persisted in trying to seduce Elrond, even if the younger elf was about as cold as Namo himself.  
  
“Like the music?” The king asked him as a slow, romantic song began, the floor was empty except for the king and his herald. Elrond felt the eyes of the entire assembly on him.  
  
“My father’s songs are what I like the most”, Elrond smiled back, “Nothing compares to them.”  
  
“You know, you should forget the past”, Gil-Galad said softly, “There is much you would gain if you look at what you can have now. Your foster-parents are both dead.”  
  
“I have only one father, Macalaurë Feanorian”, Elrond said evenly, “And he is not dead. I know it in my heart.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Gil-Galad smiled indulgently as he pressed his chest to Elrond’s and cupped his chin, “Then maybe we can seek him and ask for his blessings. Would you like that, my beautiful herald?”  
  
The king’s lips descended on his confidently, demanding entry as teeth nibbled on his lower lip. It was so unlike the kisses he had received from Maedhros, those sensual, slow, gentle, almost hesitant kisses that he treasured with all his heart.  
  
“Unhand me, My lord Gil-Galad”, Elrond said quietly even as the nobles surrounding them began to cheer, “I don’t entertain anything of that regard concerning you.”  
  
“You don’t have a lover”, Gil-Galad said huskily, “Nor a bonded-mate. Perhaps Maglor conveniently forgot to engage a tutor for you. Answer me, my herald, would you favour my bed tonight?”  
  
“I love, Gil-Galad”, Elrond said in a low voice as he pulled away and met the king’s gaze with defiance, “I love as you have never loved. And I shall remain true to my heart.”  
  
“Elrond”, Gil-Galad’s voice was sharp and loud now. The entire court was watching with avid interest. “As your king and guardian, I have a right to know of this love, if you indeed speak the truth.”  
  
“You are not my guardian”, Elrond said coolly, “You are my king as long as I acknowledge you only. However I am tired of this constant speculation and chase. Let it end today.”  
  
“Elrond”, Cirdan’s voice was cautionary, “I don’t think you need to justify your personal life to anyone.”  
  
“No, My Lord Cirdan”, Elrond said calmly, “This has gone on enough. An elf saved me and my twin from my mother’s madness. An elf protected us and my father from the harsh world. I love that elf. I love Nelyafinwe Maitimo Feanorian, High-Prince of the Noldor.”  
  
“Maedhros is dead”, a noble said harshly after a few moments of utter silence, “Though the fact that he had bedded his captives does not amaze us.”  
  
“Say that again and I’ll kill you with pleasure”, Elrond said with eyes blazing, “He is dead, but he was more honourable in life than the most of you.”  
  
Gil-Galad shook his head saying, “You are crazy, Elrond. I think I should arrange your marriage soon.”  
  
  
  
  
Elrond Peredhil married Celebrian, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn under Gil-Galad’s order and Cirdan’s coaxing. The marriage was consummated. He fought in many battles and took up the leadership of the Noldor after his king’s death in the second alliance. But he was never addressed as a high-king. The past was never relived within the walls of his home in Imladris. He became everything that Maglor and Maedhros had hoped for. A healer, warrior, lore-master and ruler beyond compare, Elrond was now among the wisest of Middle-Earth.  
  
  
  
One day, Elrond received Cirdan at his home. It was an unexpected visit. There was an air of suppressed excitement and sadness about the old elf.  
  
“I found him”, Cirdan said quietly as soon as they were alone in Elrond’s large study.  
  
“Where is he? I want to see him now!” Elrond slumped into his seat weakly, “Is he safe?”  
  
“Elrond”, Cirdan paused uncertainly, “I sent him across the sea. Ulmo promised to give him a safe journey. It seems that the High-King of the Noldor in Valinor has begged the Valar for pardoning his kin.”  
  
Elrond buried his head in his hands before whispering, “He was well, Cirdan? Did he remember you or me or Elros?”  
  
“He asked about Elros and you until I had set the sails. He was distraught that he could not see you or your children. He told me to give you this”, Cirdan took out a scroll from his robes, yellowed with age and neglect.  
  
Elrond accepted the scroll with his shivering fingers. It was not sealed by ink or dye, but by blood. He gulped before unfurling the parchment. A single word was written in his foster father’s flowing Quenya script.  
  
Hope  
  
He met Cirdan’s calm eyes and said softly, “Thank you.”  
  
  
  
“My friend, what ails you?” Gandalf asked softly as Elrond stared unseeing at the mountains shielding his valley.  
  
“A disease that I hope you never suffer from”, Elrond smiled sadly as he turned to face the Maia, “Tell me, Gandalf, what price will Mandos accept to release a soul?”  
  
“To claim a life from death, you must repay it with life”, Gandalf said solemnly, “Why do you ask? Everyone returns from the Halls except for the most damned.”  
  
“What if I seek the release of one of the most damned?” Elrond demanded, “I seek the release of a kinslayer, an oath breaker guilty of the most terrible crimes.”  
  
“Maglor?” Gandalf frowned, “I thought that he is not dead. The high-king has sought pardon for all of them, Elrond. We must trust to the merciful judgement of the Valar.”  
  
  
  
“Ada!” Elladan and Elrohir came riding at a break-neck pace into the courtyard, “We have won the war!”  
  
Elrond sighed as he closed his eyes. His duty in this land had ended at last. He was free. Darkness would rise again, evil would never be defeated forever, but his duty had ended and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
He gave his daughter’s hand to his foster-son. He blessed them, his heart wringing at their love and its union. He could not bear it anymore. When Galadriel said that she was ready to sail, he asked to accompany her.  
  
“I am sorry, my friend”, Gandalf said gently as he joined Elrond on the deck, “There has been no news from the west. I tried to find about the fate of your foster-father.”  
  
Elrond nodded not trusting his voice. He did not point out to Gandalf that there was another that he loved as much, if not more. He comforted himself with the image of a red-haired elf smiling at him, tormented grey eyes staring into his own.  
  
  
  
Elrond was awoken from his dark dreams by the sailor’s cry of ‘LAND!”  
  
He joined the others on the deck, his heart daring to hope for the first time in many centuries. They drew near the great port of Alqualonde. Elves, Noldor, Sindar and Teleri; waited excitedly to receive the Ringbearers. Elrond’s eyes roved madly about the gathering hoping to find the dark, coppery mane that he had dreamt of so many lonely, desolate nights.  
  
Gandalf whispered conspiratorially, “Elrond, my friend, I believe that there is someone to receive you.”  
  
“ION-NIN!”  
  
Maglor’s musical voice was as golden as Elrond remembered. He laughed happily as he launched himself into his foster-father’s arms and hugged him tight, the burdens of centuries falling away.  
  
They held each other for a long moment before Elrond whispered, “Are you redeemed?”  
  
“Yes”, Maglor kissed his brow and wiped away the tears from Elrond’s cheeks even as Elrond wiped them away from Maglor’s, “The One himself held my oath fulfilled. I am sorry that I was not there for you all these centuries. I was nearly mad with grief and self-hatred.”  
  
“No more of the past”, Elrond whispered, “What of him, Ada?”  
  
Maglor was about to speak when a loud, clear, proud voice resounded in the dock, “Macalaurë, whom are you greeting so intimately before the entire town?”  
  
Elrond broke apart from the embrace as they turned to face the questioner. Dark-haired, extremely handsome with a fire unmatched sparkling in his grey eyes; the elf looked over Elrond coolly.  
  
“Atarinya”, Maglor said smiling as he pulled Elrond before him, “Meet my son, Elrond. Elrond, my father.”  
  
Elrond stared at Feanor before sighing in relief. If Feanor was released from the halls, then certainly Maedhros would be free too! He smiled nervously at the rather overwhelming elf before him.  
  
Feanor raised an eyebrow at Elrond’s tentative smile before muttering, “I will be civil only if you promise to never call me Grandfather.”  
  
Elrond stared open-mouthed, Maglor said with a roll of his eyes, “Never mind him, Elrond. He has a strange sense of humour. Atarinya, please, would you come with us to the palace?”  
  
Feanor looked as if he was about to refuse, but then he shrugged saying, “Have not been to see him in months. He would banish me if I miss today. All right, Kano, lead the way. You, Elrond, what news of that son of Aegnor’s? My brother did not think that their family could stand the disappointment of not seeing him, so I came.”  
  
“That is why you came”, Maglor muttered, “I thought it was to receive Artanis.”  
  
“Now that you remind me”, Feanor smirked, “Arafinwe did ask me to receive her too and escort her to their home. I forgot.”  
  
“Atarinya!” Maglor seemed scandalized.  
  
“Never mind, I am sure that she can find her way home”, Feanor said dismissively, “Elrond”, he turned imperiously towards Elrond, who was rather baffled by the whole conversation, “Do I get an answer to my question?”  
  
“Gildor is well. He will sail with Cirdan on the last ship”, Elrond offered, “He does not think that it is time yet to leave the lands of his birth.”  
  
Feanor lapsed into silence, his eyes lingering on Elrond’s hair.  
  
Elrond turned to Maglor and asked bravely, “Ada, you did not tell me yet. Please, I have spent centuries in desolation torn between hope and fear.”  
  
“Tell you what?” Feanor enquired cutting off Maglor before he could even speak.  
  
“My Lord. Where is he?” Elrond was near falling at Maglor’s feet and begging.  
  
Maglor sent Elrond a warning glance and then looked meaningfully at his father. Apparently Feanor was not likely to welcome Elrond if he knew the truth of his relationship.  
  
Elrond bit his lips and clenched his teeth as his features deepened into a scowl. He wanted to drag Maglor away and demand answers. But atleast he had his foster-father’s reassurance that Maedhros was not in Mandos now.  
  
Feanor said curiously, “Why, Kano! He scowls like you!”  
  
“He is my son”, Maglor said as proudly as if his father had complimented one of Elrond’s more pleasing virtues.  
  
“You will have that grandson of Turkano hunting for your blood, Kano, when he hears that you have been helping his wife cheat on him”, Feanor said solemnly.  
  
“Atarinya!” Maglor pursed his lips, “You are hopeless.”


	6. Reunion

“Can we walk faster?” Elrond demanded as he literally dragged his foster-father along the road at almost a run.  
  
  
They reached the magnificent palace of the Noldor.  
  
Feanor pulled Elrond into a more respectable pace hissing, “We spent weeks rehearsing the welcome we were to give you! And now you are going to spoil everything. I especially had to fight with my brothers for the order of our seating here!”  
  
Maglor turned a laugh into a cough before gently leading Elrond into the palace. For a moment, Elrond’s fears and hopes were taken away from his mind as he gazed in awe at the magnificent corridors. Great doors opened with a resounding thud.  
  
Elrond was in the hall of audience of the high-king. On both sides of the carpet that led to the throne were kings and rulers of the Noldor.  
  
“HAIL ELROND HALF-ELVEN!” the herald called, “Son of Prince Kanafinwe!”  
  
Elrond had to fight down a blush as the weight of the entire audience’s gaze fell upon him. Maglor squeezed his hand reassuringly. Feanor had already left them to take his position in the court. Maglor led Elrond to a fair haired handsome elf.  
  
“This is my cousin, Finrod Felagund”, Maglor introduced, “Galadriel’s brother.”  
  
“Welcome to Valinor, My Lord Elrond”, Finrod smiled easily, “As handsome as Beren, I see.”  
  
Elrond was led to meet one royal after another. He stared in awe at Turgon and Fingon. Finally he was introduced to the younger brothers of Maglor. He exhaled in audible relief. He would soon see his beloved Lord.  
  
“This is my uncle Arafinwe”, Maglor said softly, “And this is your great-grandfather’s father, Nolofinwe.”  
  
“That makes us really old”, Fingolfin laughed as he pressed a kiss to Elrond’s blushing cheeks, “We are glad to have you finally amongst us, Elrond. This”, he pulled Feanor’s arm and dragged his brother closer, “Is my beloved brother, Feanoro.”  
  
“We have met”, Feanor said sullenly, “On the docks. Seeing that all of you were feeling too old to walk down there.”  
  
Elrond smiled and then anxiously looked to the next elf, hoping that Maedhros stood by his father. Instead of the copper hair he hoped to see, a black haired elf smiled at him. Elrond stared, it was Maedhros’s features in replica except for the hair.  
  
Maglor tightened his grip on Elrond’s hand and whispered reverentially, “Lord Finwe.”  
  
“My father”, Feanor muttered even as Fingolfin made a good-humoured cough.  
  
Elrond turned and looked at Maglor imploringly. Now that they had met the high-king himself, where was Maedhros? The elder elf smiled and led Elrond further on. Elrond simply was not in a mood to meet any more nobles. He refused to even look up as Maglor paused and cleared his throat.  
  
“Elrond, the High-King of the Noldor”, Maglor whispered gently as he bowed. Elrond bowed deep, a scowl emerging on his features again.  
  
“And my son”, Feanor’s rich voice interjected proudly. Elrond raised his head so suddenly that he almost cricked his neck.  
  
Before him, clad in soft, silken black robes stood Maedhros, a gentle smile on his lips and his eyes filled with happiness.  
  
Elrond bowed again, tears falling down his cheeks, his voice suddenly refusing to cooperate.  
  
“Rise”, the well-loved voice, that he had dreamt of on many desolate nights as he had brought himself to completion in a solitary bed, commanded.  
  
Elrond obeyed. Maglor relinquished his grip on his arm and backed to his father’s side.  
  
Elrond whispered the only words that he could form as he stared into the deep grey eyes, “My Lord.”  
  
“Stop staring at my son”, Feanor’s curt demand broke in on the magical moment, “His wife would not appreciate it at all!”  
  
Elrond gasped and met Maedhros’s wide eyes with horror and disbelief.  
  
Maglor’s voice was chastising, “Atarinya, you scared Elrond!”  
  
“My father has a strange sense of humour”, Maedhros blushed even as Fingon said in a carrying whisper, “Ah! So this is what they call his madness now.”  
  
“I think he deserves a second round with that dragon”, Feanor muttered as Maglor stared him down, “All right, I take back my words!”  
  
Elrond stared up at Maedhros as the elder elf descended down the stairs and came to stand before him. He shivered as an elegant hand caressed his face, lingering on his cheeks.  
  
Before he could lean into the touch, one he had craved for centuries, Maedhros withdrew his hand whispering in rather stilted Sylvan, “I will come to you tonight. Three knocks.”  
  
“My Lord”, Elrond bowed again in relief, his lips bursting into a mad grin.  
  
“So your ward has finally returned, Nelyo?” Finwe asked good-humouredly.  
  
“Indeed”, Maedhros said softly as he turned to his grand-father’s side.  
  
  
Elrond spent the rest of the day in Maglor’s company exploring the palace and listening to the news. Maglor warned him of Feanor’s fiery protectiveness of his family which explained why Maedhros had talked to him in Sylvan. Elrond had to find a way to creep into a soft corner of Feanor’s heart before their love could be revealed. He thought of taking up an apprenticeship in Feanor’s forge, but Maglor advised him against it rather fiercely.  
  
He indulged in a long, luxurious bath and engaged Maglor’s help with his hair.  
  
“Ada”, he demanded, “I want new robes.”  
  
“These look fine enough for your purposes”, Maglor said amusedly, “Why would you want new robes when you are not going to sleep in them?”  
  
“ADA!” Elrond scowled, “Get me those robes.”  
  
“No tailor will be able to get robes for you in scarce an hour”, Maglor shrugged, “We will have to borrow.”  
  
“Whose?” Elrond asked uncomfortably.  
  
“My father’s might suit you. He has an impressive collection”, Maglor murmured thoughtfully.  
  
“Ada, he will murder us!” Elrond hissed incredulously.  
  
“He has sworn an oath to never kill an elf again”, Maglor laughed, “Come, I will see that you get the best of his wardrobe.”  
  
  
Elrond tugged at the rather warm robes as he waited impatiently. Maglor had said that the purple and silver robes were his father’s most attractive ones. Elrond trusted him. But now, as he glanced into the mirror, they looked stuffy on him.  
  
When a knock resounded on the door, he flew across and opened it. There stood Maedhros, a bottle of wine in his hands and dressed in a white tunic and green leggings. Elrond had never seen him wear anything so colourful before. It made him look younger, as did his amused eyes and freshly bathed hair.  
  
He seemed rather stunned by Elrond’s eagerness and stepped in with a smile saying, “I thought we had decided on three knocks. You are a vision, Elrond!” His eyes were roving over Elrond’s robe encased form.  
  
Elrond did not bother gracing him with a reply as he pulled Maedhros to him and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, he moaned as Maedhros parted his lips and allowed his tongue entry, capturing it in a sensual duel that made him go weak in the knees. He gasped as they broke apart and slumped into Maedhros’s arms.  
  
“Satisfactory?” Maedhros asked amusedly after he regained his breath.  
  
Elrond met his sparkling grey eyes and whispered, “You promised, My Lord, that you would return my favour when we met again. Will you hold true to your word?”  
  
“As always”, Maedhros murmured as he captured Elrond’s lips for another breath-taking kiss, leaving Elrond to clutch at Maedhros’s body to remain standing, “Maybe we should move to the bed?”  
  
“Yes”, Elrond said huskily, “That would be prudent, My Lord.”  
  
“Call me by my name!” Maedhros implored, “Eru knows, I have enough names!”  
  
“I will never share you, you are my lord alone!” Elrond growled possessively as he ripped apart Maedhros’s slender white tunic and raking his fingers along the pale chest, “Your father must make do with the rest of his sons!”  
  
“As possessive as he is”, Maedhros laughed, “You will get along really well.”  
  
Insistent hands pulled away Elrond’s robes impatiently. Elrond had not bothered with undertunics and they met skin to skin finally.  
  
Elrond rested his head in the crook of Maedhros’s neck whispering, “Make good your promise, My Lord.”  
  
“As passionate as ever”, Maedhros said softly as he pressed a kiss to Elrond’s brow and inversed their positions neatly.  
  
Elrond gasped as Maedhros began his exquisite sensual assault, with sublime kisses and soft caresses. He felt pressure building in each pore of his body as fingers and tongue teased him relentlessly. Elrond groaned, he had never lasted much under an assault of five fingers, how would he even hope to withstand the assault of ten? He was brought to the verge of climax so many times that he had cried himself hoarse. Now all that he could do was to arch, pant and writhe beneath those talented fingers teasing his soul out.  
  
After he had travelled futilely on the road to climax yet one more time, he gasped, “My Lord, do you seek to kill me?”  
  
Maedhros stopped his assault saying sweetly, “Did you not want me to make good my promise?”  
  
“How long will you make me wait?” Elrond panted as he spread his thighs, “Get going!”  
  
“We have time”, Maedhros chided, “Lots of it!”  
  
“I am about to go mad!” Elrond hissed with a scowl, Maedhros laughed and kissed his pouting lips before stretching to take the wine bottle.  
  
“I don’t think I can appreciate a drink right now”, Elrond said indignantly as Maedhros opened it neatly.  
  
“Nor can I”, Maedhros smiled, “Within the bottle is a little something, actually, a pair of little something.”  
  
Elrond took the bottle from him and poured the wine onto the bed not caring that they were drenched in it. He was again on the verge of climax and this time, he meant to reach there!  
  
“Oh!” he gasped in shock as a pair of rings fell onto the wine-drenched mattress, he took them reverentially and whispered, “Does this mean what it means?”  
  
“Shall we bind ourselves to each other?” Maedhros whispered as he blushed suddenly.  
  
Elrond found himself growing more aroused at the sight of Maedhros blushing. He shook his head to clear the fog of lust and said quietly, “You are the high-king now, will it be accepted?”  
  
“I don’t care much. I can always abdicate, you know”, Maedhros took Elrond’s left hand and played with the fingers thoughtfully, “Abdicating is the trend here now, Arafinwe abdicated when Grandfather was reborn. Grandfather, in his turn, abdicated when Nolofinwe was reborn. Nolofinwe abdicated when I was reborn. And Father was reborn after me. I offered to abdicate, but he said he had better things to do than to rule the Noldor. Macalaurë can always take up the reins.”  
  
“You are born to be a ruler, My Lord, Ada cannot be”, Elrond said honestly, “He loves music as much as your Ada loves his forge.”  
  
“Leave out the politics”, Maedhros said softly, “Will you bind with me?”  
  
“Was that ever a question?” Elrond huffed with a pretty scowl, “Now, if you will continue from where you left off…..”  
  
“Indeed”, Maedhros smiled as he slid a wine-drenched finger into Elrond eliciting a harsh gasp, “May I ask you a question, Elrond?”  
  
“Just get going!” Elrond shouted as another finger joined the first.  
  
By the time Maedhros judged him ready, Elrond was sure that he had cursed the elder elf roundly in every language he knew. He gasped when they joined finally, and began to move smoothly. Maedhros managed to keep Elrond on the edge of climax for a few deliciously painful moments. Their rhythm became frenzied until Elrond climaxed and Maedhros followed. They collapsed onto the mattress panting.  
  
“You called me Nelyo”, Maedhros murmured as Elrond tried to hold him atop himself. Maedhros smiled before indulging his companion and kissed a corner of the bruised lips tenderly.  
  
“I always call you Nelyo when I come undone”, Elrond scowled, “Or have you never noticed?”  
  
“I know”, Maedhros snuggled his head under Elrond’s arm, “It’s just that I find it amusing you chose that name above the more probable ones.”  
  
“You are so handsome”, Elrond sighed lovingly, “I thought I would collapse at your feet when I first saw you today.”  
  
“I tried to contact you”, Maedhros said quietly, “But Cirdan always refused to carry messages. Then your wife came. I gleaned much information about you from her acquaintances. I was worried for you. I wanted to come and meet you on the docks today. But my father had decided to go. It would have been a messy welcome. So I sent Kano.”  
  
“It’s the past”, Elrond muttered as he took the smaller ring and slid it down Maedhros’s ring-finger.  
  
“Yours for ever”, Maedhros pressed a kiss to Elrond’s ring-finger before sliding the second ring on.  
  
“And yours for ever”, Elrond repeated with a laugh, “You may now kiss me.”  
  
Maedhros rolled atop him again and claimed his lips passionately. Elrond returned it with equal fervour closing his eyes in blissful abandon.  
  
  
  
Elrond picked at an imaginary strand of dust on his immaculate brown robes as he sat down next to Galadriel at the family dinner. Galadriel was chatting excitedly with Aredhel, her cousin. Elrond smiled at her unusually light temper.  
  
Maedhros entered the room and strode confidently to the head of the table, pausing only to press a kiss to Maglor’s head, making sure that the perfect braids were tousled. Maglor scowled, but refrained from commenting. Elrond shot him a glance of sympathy. This scene had happened so many times in his childhood and youth in Maglor’s house.  
  
Elrond watched Maedhros speak lightly with Fingolfin and Finwe, his eyes sparkling and a smile on his lips, his crimson and black robes clinging to his slender body elegantly. Elrond tried to stop his rather unlimited imagination. Maedhros looked at him and raised an eyebrow knowingly. Elrond resolved to demand payback as soon as possible. He took a sip of the wine to calm his hot blood.  
  
“There he comes”, Galadriel muttered, “I will have to ask him why he conveniently managed to forget me at the docks!”  
  
Feanor entered, clad in plain grey robes that simply seemed to illuminate his inner fire more. He took a chair between his father and Arafinwe, his handsome features set in a frown.  
  
He leant across to Maedhros and said clearly, “I wish to make a small speech.”  
  
“Certainly, Atarinya”, Maedhros smiled. Elrond wondered how he could be so happy to listen to Feanor’s speech.  
  
“My dear kin”, Feanor paused as his eyes landed on Galadriel, who was staring at her wineglass, “I wish to announce a marriage in the family.”  
  
“Indeed”, Maedhros stood up gracefully, “Do we finally have you and Amil renewing your bonds?”  
  
“We have”, Feanor rolled his eyes, “I did that on my first day back here! I will not fetch her until I build a new house for her. Why should I marry again to renew what was there?”  
  
Fingolfin smirked, Finwe shook his head and Maglor sighed. Maedhros recovered himself and asked, “Then, Atarinya, who is the lucky soul?”  
  
Feanor held his gaze steadily as he spoke, “Why, Nelyo, I am talking about you.”  
  
“I?” Maedhros looked faintly sick, Elrond did not blame him. Galadriel was concernedly handing Elrond her wine. So he supposed he looked worse.  
  
Maglor said steadily, “Atarinya, my brother is no longer available for marriage.”  
  
Fingon spilt his wine on Aredhel’s gown before asking, “Who?”  
  
“Nevertheless you will marry, Nelyo. You will marry Elrond Half-Elven”, Feanor laughed at the expression on his eldest son’s face, “Oh! Look at you, Nelyo, you seem positively sick!”  
  
Maedhros slumped in his chair and gulped a mouthful of wine before murmuring, “Atarinya, you will be the end of me!”  
  
“Elrond?” Galadriel seemed slightly disbelieving, “What is my uncle up to?”  
  
“We are bound”, Elrond showed her the ring glinting on his finger.  
  
“You should have thought to remember that borrowing my robes has its consequences, Kano”, Feanor chastised his second son, “I followed you. I was curious. Then I saw my eldest son sneak through the corridors all dressed for trysting complete with a bottle of wine. Imagine my shock when I saw him entering Elrond’s chambers! Then his words of today morning made sense. Apparently the king assumed I did not know Sylvan. And then I remembered the metal clasp in Elrond’s hair.”  
  
“Brilliant piece of useless deduction”, Fingolfin said breezily, “Now, My King, let me propose a toast to Elrond and you.”  
  
“Yes”, Finwe seconded it warmly.  
  
“I refuse to toast unless I get a new set of robes”, Feanor shot a glower at an unaffected Maglor.  
  
“I will buy you one”, Fingolfin promised.  
  
Feanor said sarcastically, “No, I don’t think I can walk on the streets clad in anything of your choice.”  
  
He raised his goblet along with the others and toasted the now blushing couple. Maglor leant to whisper something in his brother’s ear.  
  
Maedhros nodded and then stood up. He straightened his robes and walked to Elrond, who stared at him rather dumbly.  
  
“Would you sit by me?” Maedhros asked softly.  
  
“I would rather sit on you”, Elrond breathed huskily staring into those grey eyes.  
  
Maedhros’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief, Elrond raised an eyebrow before catching hold of Maedhros’s left hand and kissing the slender circlet on the ring-finger. They dissolved into laughter, their voices blending together to form a beautiful melody of happy reunion.


End file.
